


Christmas 26’

by not_bobo



Series: Bobo’s Bumbleby Family Oneshots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Loss of Child, Next Gen AU, Next Generation, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo
Summary: Yang and Blake had gone through this before, but now over a week overdue and Christmas tomorrow it doesn’t seem like their child would be here for this Christmas.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Raven Branwen, Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bobo’s Bumbleby Family Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Christmas 26’

**Author's Note:**

> This took a week to write on my phone alone. Please be proud of me for that part. Anyways wow I’m actually posting with my account about this AU instead of spam posting and orphaning it... Yeah that would’ve worked if I hadn’t put my own name in the series name but oh well, the more you know. This follows the timeline of my other three fics, starting with What Brings us Together.
> 
> For a bit of context Summer is a Phoenix get back together accident. This is approximately around 7-8 years after Salem is defeated.

Blake laid beside Yang in bed. Her wife was currently facing the other direction as she slept, but Blake was wide awake. Turning around she looked to the clock on the bedside table and sighed as she read 11:20pm. It was still Christmas Eve. She turned around to be sure Yang was asleep before getting up.  
  


She felt heavy as she stood. She knew why though when she placed her hands on her swollen belly. Her and Yang’s daughter had yet to be born, despite having been due over a week ago by this point. Blake knew Yang was disappointed that their daughter wasn’t going to arrive by Christmas likely, but she seemed to accept it.

Blake on the other hand, wanted this baby out. She hadn’t had a full night of sleep in weeks, and even before her due date she was exhausted. The days had been wearing on though, and she knew it could honestly be any day now.

Blake opened the door to the room they were in. Yang’s childhood room, which had over time been rearranged so the two of them could sleep in it during visits with Yang’s parents. Creeping down the hall and the stairs she entered the kitchen.

“What are you doing up?” Came a voice from beside the fridge. Blake looked and saw her former teammate and sister-in-law, Ruby, standing eating cookies and drinking from a glass of milk.

“Your parents aren’t even down yet to put the presents under the tree and you’re already eating the cookies?” Blake chuckled lightly at the sight, Ruby let out a sigh.

“No, I got these from the leftovers, they aren’t as good as the ones in the living room, but I’ll take what I can get,” Ruby said, walking over to stand by Blake, “Dawn keeping you up?” Dawn was the name Blake and Yang had chosen for their daughter.

“Yeah… I haven’t gotten much sleep recently,” Blake began to lightly draw circles on her stomach as she leaned against the counter, “I wish she had been born already… I know Yang is really sad that she isn’t here for Christmas and that her first one will likely be next year, but it’s just reality.”

“Not like you can do anything about that, though,” Ruby shrugged, placing her plate and glass in the sink, “You want anything to eat before I go upstairs?”

“Thanks, but I can get something myself,” Blake said.

“Alright then, if anything happens you can wake me up if you don’t want to wake Yang,” Ruby said, turning to walk back through the doorway and up the stairs. Blake sighed as she went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, along with hot chocolate mixing powder.

-

Yang had woken up to notice her wife wasn’t beside her. She sat up almost immediately looking to see if Blake had gotten up to go use the bathroom or something, but the door across the hall was visibly open.

She stood up and headed into the hall and saw her sister just reaching the top of the stairs.

“Where’s Blake?” Yang asked when Ruby passed her.

“Downstairs in the kitchen, she couldn’t sleep,” Ruby said, letting out a yawn, “I’d go talk to her, she seems upset.” With that Ruby entered her own room and closed the door behind her.

Yang entered the hallway and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, to where she saw the pregnant fanus making hot chocolate.

“Blake?” Yang asked, walking over to her.

“Oh, Yang, I didn’t wake you, did I?” Blake asked, a worrisome look creeping on her face.

“No, no,” Yang chuckled, “You didn’t wake me, more like your non-existent presence did.”

“Well… did you want hot chocolate?” Blake asked, holding out a pack to Yang.

“Sure!” Yang said, taking the pack and going to get milk to realize Blake already had it, “Is there enough for me as well?”

“In the microwave?” Blake leaned forward a bit to look into the microwave that was currently on, “Yes, I think so.”

“Good,” Yang said, pulling up a chair from the table, “Do you… want a chair?”

“Please, I’m exhausted,” Blake said, Yang proceeded to grab another chair and pull it beside her own. With a huff Blake took a seat and Yang grabbed the now done milk heated by the microwave. She grabbed two mugs, filled them with the powder, and poured the milk in.

She handed Blake her cup with a spoon, and Yang placed a spoon in hers as well. For a minute they swirled their drinks around before Blake took the first sip. She held a soured expression for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” Yang tilted her head.

“It’s hot,” Blake let out a cough, “I didn’t expect it to be _that_ hot.”

Silence hung. Yang and Blake had been blowing on their drinks for a minute before Blake halted in blowing and looked almost surprised.

“Dawn’s kicking again.” Blake let out, as her free hand moved out to grab Yang’s and place it on her stomach. Yang felt an almost powerful force across her palm as Blake laid her hand on top.

“She must want out too,” Yang frowned. She looked away for a moment.

“I know you’re upset… About Dawn still not being born yet-“

“With our luck she’ll be born tomorrow,” Yang let out a snort at her own comment before Blake continued.

“But… Even if she isn’t, next year, we’ll spend her first Christmas here,” Blake said, “She’ll be old enough to sort of open her own presents by then, she’ll be so happy, and we will too.”

“Yeah…” Yang turned back to her wife, “You’re right.” Standing up she stretched a little before Yawning, “I’m ready to go to bed if you are.”

“Yes please,” Blake sighed. Yang put the chairs back and the cups in the sink and helped Blake up the stairs and soon enough they were back in bed.

Blake was first to fall asleep this time, and Yang now held onto her as she also drifted into sleep. She smiled though, as she felt the movement on her hand from their daughter. Christmas was tomorrow, and they were a family.

-

Blake woke with a start. She sat up almost instantly, confused to why she’d woken up. Turning to the clock she read the time, it was almost one in the morning by this point. She had barely gotten any sleep so far.

She let out a grumble as she fell back onto the bed. She tried going back to sleep but something wasn’t letting her. Her mind was all over the place.

Eventually she gave up and got out of bed, making sure Yang wouldn’t wake up she slid a pillow back in between where she was sleeping.

Stepping into the hallway she peered down the hall at the doors, one door led to Ruby’s room, another led to Ruby and Yang’s younger sister’s, Summer's room, and finally a door that led into her parents room, which was currently cracked.

She stepped in front of Ruby’s door, ready to open it and awake her sister-in-law, but while going to grab the handle she heard voices from downstairs.

Curious, she walked to the top of the stairs to peer down into the living room. She spotted Yang’s mom and dad, Raven and Tai, organizing presents under the Christmas tree. She was about to head back to her and Yang’s room before she was stopped.

“Blake?” Raven said up the stairs. Blake turned back around and waved. She headed down the stairs and noticed Tai-Yang had been eating the cookies she thought Ruby had been eating earlier.

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep,” Blake said, “I… Haven’t been sleeping good at all recently.”

“Oh, is it the baby?” Raven asked. It was weird hearing a question like that coming from her, even now that Summer was 7, the Raven that Blake had first been introduced to was nothing like this.

“Yes…” She placed her hands neatly atop the swollen part of her body.

“I might have some medicine that’ll help you sleep that I took when… before Summer was born,” That was a more accurate sentence coming from Raven. Blake followed Raven as they walked back up the stairs and into Raven and Tai’s bedroom, eventually into their bathroom.

Blake’s legs felt weak as she stood while Raven dug through the cabinets looking for whatever it was the equivalent to melatonin that she could take. Eventually Raven stopped and pulled out a bottle of tablets. Blake watched as she checked the expiration date then opened the bottle.

“These last 10 years, so they aren’t expired,” Raven said, handing Blake two small tablets, “Just get a glass of water and you should be able to sleep.”

“Alright,” Blake said, holding the pills while getting a small disposable cup to put water into. She placed both tablets in her mouth along with water and swallowed, “Thank you.”

“If you still are asleep when we all wake up, you don’t have to wake up,” Raven added, “They used to knock me out for hours.” Blake nodded as she turned to leave the bathroom, “And Blake. If you… If you want to talk to me if you’re nervous about… you know… then I’ll be willing to talk about it, it’s not as scary as it sounds.”

“Trinity…” Blake mumbled, to which Raven’s expression turned to sorrow.

Trinity was… Their first daughter. She was born perfectly healthy, or at least that was what they thought. That same night she’d been born she passed away from unknown causes. It was before even Weiss had her twins, and they were almost 2. She and Yang were so devastated they didn’t try for another baby until 5 years after that.

“Sorry… I don’t want to say I forgot, but… if it makes you feel any better, I know her moms already love her,” Raven laid a hand on Blake’s shoulder as Blake looked Raven directly in the eye.

“You were never even there for Yang,” Blake let out a little more unkindly than intended, “It’s not your place to say something like that, especially when it has to do with Yang.”

Raven stayed quiet and removed her hand. She shook her head for a moment as her face scowled.

“You’re right… I’ll let you get back to sleep,” She said, as she left the bathroom. Blake stood in silence for a moment, only able to hear her own heartbeat. Eventually, she walked through the bedroom again and back into the hall. Once she laid back down she couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable by that interaction.

She didn’t hold grudges, unlike Yang. Yang was peacefully sleeping still as she brushed her bangs out of her face. Blake stared deeply into Yang’s face for a moment. Blake was aware that, while their relationship had majorly improved over the years, the grudge Yang had against her mother would never go away.

She was glad it was herself that Raven had said that to, because Yang would’ve been incredibly hurt to hear that coming from her. Summer didn’t make things any better, she knew how much Yang loved her little sister, but their relationship, much like with her mom, had a weird tension, at least for Yang.

Blake laid on her back now. Staring into the ceiling’s bleak white she crossed her fingers.

‘No matter what, I’m going to make sure Yang and Dawn know how much I love them.’

Within minutes the pills had kicked in, and Blake finally had been lulled into sleep.

-

It was too early when Yang woke up. Better yet, when she was woken up. She had been startled awake when her sisters were almost on top of her, shaking her to wake up.

“Merry Christmas!” Summer said, noticing that Yang’s eyes were now open.

“Is Blake awake?” Yang asked, turning to see that Blake was still sound asleep.

“Mom said she took some of those melatonin like pills last night when she woke up at around one. Probably shouldn’t wake her up,” Ruby said. Yang nodded, getting up and out of bed. But she was stopped when Blake’s hand gripped her arm.

“Don’t leave…” The words were barely audible from Blake as she held on tightly to Yang’s left arm. Yang took a moment and sat back down on the bed.

“Babe… are you up?” Yang asked, using her free hand to brush Blake’s bangs out of her face to see if her eyes were open. They weren’t.

“I think she’s dreaming,” Ruby said, “She doesn’t seem to really be awake at all.”

That changed after a moment as Blake’s eyes flew open and she sat up letting out a startled scream. Confusion swept the room and Yang pulled Blake into a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

“I- What happened?” Blake asked, taking a double take of her surroundings, before letting out a sigh, “I… I think I had a nightmare…”

“About?” Yang asked, “If you want to say, of course.”

“I… I don’t remember,” Blake admitted. The room stayed silent for a moment.

“We’ll just… go ahead downstairs,” Ruby said, taking Summer and leaving the room, leaving Blake and Yang alone again.

“Do you remember anything from the dream?” Yang asked, scooting closer to Blake, who leaned into her shoulder.

“All I remember was feeling like something wasn’t right… And I hurt, mentally and physically…” Blake shook her head, “It must’ve been from whatever your mom gave me.”

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Yang asked.

“No, we can go downstairs,” Blake said, going to stand up, slightly struggling due to almost obvious exhaustion and the weight of her stomach.

“I can carry you if you want,” Yang said, standing up.

“Fine, but aren’t I the one usually carrying you?” Blake rolled her eyes playfully as Yang scooped Blake up in her arms, it’d been a while since she’d picked Blake up like this, she had forgotten that maybe Blake would be heavier than normal.

“Downstairs we go!” Yang said, heading for the door and eventually down the stairs. Yang’s parents were already awake and sitting in two chairs they pulled from the kitchen. Ruby and Summer were both sitting on the floor, Ruby organizing the presents out. Yang noticed her and Blake’s presents had been left in front of the sofa, so Yang laid Blake down on the sofa and sat down beside her.

“Merry Christmas you two,” Yang’s dad said to the two. Yang replied with the same phrase back and quick enough presents were being open. Yang had made mental note of the pile set to the side that was likely for Dawn…

Who still hadn’t been born.

The feeling Yang had thought she’d feel today wasn’t there. It was replaced by a more empty one. Her mind began to race with thoughts, some more disconnects than others.

Time passed and even after they’d eaten breakfast and opened the rest of their presents they were gathering the rest of their things to head to Atlas. Even though it’d been almost 6 years since they’d truly been ‘Team RWBY’ they still made plans together and spent time together during the holidays. It was basically a huge family.

Yang had been making her and Blake’s bed when she heard a weird noise come from the bathroom across the hall. She raised an eyebrow, assuming Blake had stubbed her toe since she was the current one in use of the bathroom.

Yet when she heard a louder and longer noise that didn’t sound pretty, she began to worry. She stepped into the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. Silence. The other 4 members of the household had begun to gather around as well.

“Blake? Are you okay?” Yang asked, knocking again. After a few beats of silence the door slowly opened.

“Yang Xiao-Long.” Blake had a shriveled voice, as if pained. It finally clicked for Yang once the door fully opened and she could see the floor was wet, **“Fuck you.”**

**“…”**

“Ooooooo, Blake said a bad word.” Summer was the first to respond.

-

Within seconds after Summer’s comment hell is what could be described as the scene that followed. Blake had been through this before, once at least. Everyone else on the other hand, were not keeping calm whatsoever.

“BLAKE WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME WE SHOULD’VE ALREADY LEFT FOR THE HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING!” Yang had yelled.

“THE FLOOR OH MY GOD,” Ruby had added.

“Well the plans are now cancelled,” Raven had muttered.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yang had began to ramble as she stared at Blake and Blake’s stomach. She’d been washing her hands in the bathroom when she felt a weird pain again, followed by her water breaking. She didn’t quite have the ability to process what was happening quickly so she stood in silence as she felt a contraction ripple through her. That must’ve been audible enough of pain to get Yang to notice.

“I didn’t know, let’s just… let’s just go now,” Blake’s breath almost caught in her throat, whether it was from the shock of the sudden realization or from the fact a child was about to come out of her was up in the air. She was quick to clarify though, “Just because my water broke doesn’t mean she’s coming out in the next hour.”

Yang and Blake stared deeply at each other as the rush of who knows feet could be heard from her ears. The stare finally broke when a yell from downstairs that they could come down was heard.

Yang took Blake and they headed down the stairs. Blake already had felt the pain from before pass through so she wasn’t in pain currently, but she still had been so shocked she couldn’t really respond to much else.

The next 20 minutes passed in a blur as they’d gotten in a car and drove. Blake would feel ripples of pain now and then, but her mind was so blank it almost was numbed.

Her mind finally jolted back to reality when they were inside a room in the hospital. The doctors had begun to ask her questions, and soon enough she was in the bathroom with Yang. It’d been only maybe an hour, but she had wanted to be alone with Yang, if only for a minute or two.

Yang was helping her out of her clothes when Blake spoke.

“I’m worried…” Blake said. Yang had just helped her take her shirt off and had turned to face Blake, now confused.

“Why? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Yang asked, panic arising in her voice.

“No, nothing is… wrong,” Blake took another moment, “But I worry… because of… Trinity-“

“Blake, no one exactly understands how it happened, and I don’t know if it could… If Dawn could…” Yang’s words were held tight in her throat, “But whatever happens, I’ll be here for you.”

“I know,” She said, “I know you’ll be here… but I don’t know if… if it happens again, would it mean I can’t have kids?” Blake felt tears warranting to come from her eyes, “I don’t want to make you disappointed…”

“Blake, even if you can’t have kids, nothing will disappoint me,” Yang held Blake’s arms now, “I know that it does mean a lot to me, but if that is the case… it won’t affect how I see you, because it’s not your fault, and I’ll love you no matter what.”

Blake thought for a moment. Eventually she drew in a shaky breath when she felt another pain spike her. She grunted a little before shaking her head and smiling.

“Just a few more hours,” Blake said as Yang helped Blake get the rest of her clothes off and into a hospital gown, her long black hair now being put into a messy bun.

-

Yang had been pacing around the hospital room while Blake laid in the bed. It’d been about 3 hours since the dramatic scene in the hall back at her parents house, and Yang’s anxiety had grown with Blake’s. She may have witnessed her wife go through this before but the moans of pain still made her heart ache when she heard them.

Yang at one point had even pulled out her scroll to text Weiss about the situation and ended up filming a little to lighten the mood.

“Are you okay?” Yang had asked, to which Blake flipped her off and mumbled.

“The second this baby is out of me I’m drop kicking your ass,” She said, to which Yang moved a little closer and caused her to yell, “AND YOU’RE PUTTING IT OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I DO IT NOW!”

To say the least, Yang's scroll hadn’t been turned on since then. As the hours still passed, Blake had stood up a little to walk around and relieve some stress. Yang was walking with her in the hallway when Weiss had shown up. Only Weiss. No one else had come with her for some reason.

“Weiss!” Yang and Blake said in union as the white haired woman approached them.

“Sorry, it’s hard to get here on such short notice,” Weiss grumbled, but smiled when she hugged Yang and Blake, “Are you doing alright, Blake?”

“Not as bad as you’d think,” Blake chuckled a little. The three of them walked back to the room and Blake was back in the hospital bed. Ruby had left a while ago to get Blake and Yang’s things for them.

Hours passed again and it was the evening already. Weiss had helped Blake put her hair up in a neater bun while Yang had fallen asleep for a few hours, only to be awoken from Blake’s cries of pain.

Ruby eventually came with the couples stuff they’d had at home and brought dinner as well. Take out from a ramen shop. The four had all sat around the room, Yang closest to Blake.

Yang had been tempted at one point to remove her robotic arm and give it to Blake so she could use it as a grip, but Blake had almost passed out when Yang removed her arm that she voted against the idea and just kept it connected while she gripped it now and then.

Even after Yang, Ruby, and Weiss finished their dinner, Blake had barely touched it, having lost a majority of her appetite from being in labor. Throughout the hours Yang had noted Blake’s painful yells had worsened.

Part of Yang thought something was wrong.

Hours passed again, and it was nearly nine o’clock when a doctor had said that Dawn would likely be born soon. Yang was relieved to hear this, ready for the pain to be over for her wife.

Twenty minutes pass, and it’s officially go time. Yang is perched right beside Blake, while Ruby and Weiss stand to the other side. Blake has both hands gripping Yang’s robotic arm and one of Weiss’s hands.

She felt Blake’s even harder grips as she screamed. Just the sound of Blake in pain that much made Yang feel queasy. She was so focused on Blake, she had barely paid attention to the doctors instructing Blake when to push and breathe. All she could pay attention to was Blake and he sweaty hand gripped to Yang’s metal.

It stopped suddenly. Yang took a moment to fully comprehend that Blake’s grip had loosened drastically on her hand.

Then the crying came. Yang looked up with Blake as they saw the small body rise, quickly being swaddled in blankets. The doctor handed Blake the bundle and Yang finally saw. There was very short hair, likely blonde, and two tiny ears just on top of their head.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor happily announced as Blake embraced her daughter.

Blake held the baby close and began to hush her, laying a kiss on her forehead. Yang couldn’t help the tears falling down her face as she stared at their newborn daughter. The moment was so peaceful, as the tears rolled down the family’s faces.

“She’s perfect…” Blake smiled as she ran her hand on the baby’s forehead.

“Hey Dawn… You made it just in time,” Yang chuckled a little, “Merry Christmas.”

“Your wish came true,” Blake looked up to Yang and kissed her.

“Yeah, guess we’ve got ourselves a Christmas baby,” Yang said. The three stayed ever so close for a few minutes before the doctor came back to take Dawn.

“Wait, not yet-“ Blake had begun, but the doctor had already gone out to grab Dawn. She had held Dawn closer to her now.

Yang could see the panic in her eyes. She didn’t want to let go of her just yet. It felt all too familiar for her liking, so she intervened.

“I can go with them, Blake,” Yang whispered, “I’ll make sure she’s okay the entire time.” Blake stayed silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry… this just feels too familiar to… What happened with Trinity...” Blake’s arms finally relaxed, “Keep an eye on her.”

“And you get some rest,” Weiss had hopped into the conversation, “She’ll be here when you wake up, trust me.”

“Sleep sounds nice…” Blake mumbled before handing Dawn to the doctor. Even before Yang left the room with the doctor and nurses, Blake was already fast asleep.

-

When Blake awoke the next morning, it was due to the sun shining through the blinds of the window. She was quick to sit up and observe her surroundings. The white hospital room was mostly empty aside from Yang, who was asleep in the chair beside her.

She felt refreshed. She hadn’t gotten that good of sleep in… in months. She stared out the window and noticed the snow peacefully falling outside.

Yang finally arose after a moment and looked to Blake. Her eyes followed the brunettes and were soon also looking out the window. Minutes passed before a nurse came in, asking if they’d like to see Dawn.

Blake hadn’t seen her newborn daughter since just after she was born, so she immediately nodded her head. Soon enough the nurse came back shortly after with Dawn, who was now properly swaddled in blankets, a small hat on her head with two holes for her blonde cat ears to poke out.

The nurse slowly handed Dawn to Blake and Blake felt the warmth she’d missed come back. Yang moved to now sit on the edge of the bed.

“ _You’re lost, you’re found…_ ” Yang had now begun to sing.

“Are you… singing?” Blake couldn’t help but slightly giggle at her wife’s softness.

“Yes, if you’d let me finish that’d be appreciated,” Yang chuckled before continuing, “ _You’re hard to pin down, I’ll never know if you’ll come through_.”

Dawn’s eyes had begun to creep open by now, as she glared up at Yang and smiled.

“ _Then you, appear. Together we’re here._ ”

Yang pulled Blake and Dawn towards her, now hugging them before finishing.

“ _And that’s all that matters, somehow_ ,” Yang had now leaned down and kissed Dawn, then kissed Blake on the cheek. Blake smiled as she let the moment sink in.

The snow still fell outside when Blake glanced over at the window again. Despite the coldness outside she felt warm. This was all that mattered right now. They were together. They were here as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff angst fluff angst
> 
> Can’t wait to see how this ages in a couple of years haha... hahaha


End file.
